Hellfire
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Disney version. Miraculously, Frollo survives the fall, and becomes a fugitive. What happens when a certain woman becomes his new source of Hellfire? Please R
1. Escape

**A/N: So, a couple days ago, I was watching The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and figured out that I am obsessed with Frollo and his villainy wickedness. ****Sooooo, I decided to write a romance fanfic. Note: it will switch POV's from time to time, because that's just how I roll. Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Prologue

_Falling, falling forever, into the pits of Hell. The sensation of letting everything go, and accepting reality. Accepting the fact that the chances of me going to Heaven are very slim. Not after all I'd done. A scream escaped my lungs, filled with rage and terror. The heat crawled up my skin, coming closer. Dear God, why me?_

_My robes: that's what saved me. My robes caught on one of the gargoyles in the tower I was a mere five feet from the molten fire. I swung up, got a better grip on the gargoyle, and slid sideways across the building, somehow going unnoticed. When I reached a safe area, I eased myself down to the ground. Safe from judgment._

_Part of me wanted to finish the job I had started, but the other half told me to run, that I was no longer welcome in the city of Paris. I had to flee, where no one would find me. I was going to forestall my judgment as long as humanly possible. I guaranteed myself that there was no way I would ever come so close to death ever again. Hell and eternal damnation was just too frightening._

_Before turning my back on my beloved city, I looked at it one last time, to see what I had done to it. I had practically burned it to the ground, all of it Hellfire. I had to get away, too many prying eyes. _

_I pulled my robes over my head, and left the city of Paris. Left Quasimodo. Left Phoebus. Left Esmeralda, the damned temptress. But I swear to God, I would return, and Paris would be mine again someday._

_Someday._

**Frollo's POV**

_One month later…_

Why I didn't foresee the winter snow, I do not know. The wicked cold bit at my face, and my robes did little to help. I couldn't stop though. Not yet, anyways. I had to get as far from Paris as humanly possible. For one month, I walked, rode on wagons, without the owner's knowledge, of course. I had little money. Never mind. I had absolutely no money. I got food from the garbage, or wherever I could find some.

I groaned, as a gust of wind slapped me in the face. In the distance, I could see lights coming from a small village. Maybe I could find some sort of comfort in an alley, where two houses could block the winds from me.

As I approached the town, it seemed oddly quiet for a winter morning. They were at Mass. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe I could go to this session. Just once. I hadn't been to church in a month.

I entered the church just in time, and knelt down, and began to pray rapidly for my immortal soul. Unfortunately, I was ill from spending so much out in the cold. I began coughing violently. People turned around and stared almost angrily. Embarrassed, I pretended not to see their glares. An hour later, my stomach began to rumble. I hadn't eaten for three days, and I was starving to the point where I was losing weight almost too quickly. Once, again, I received embarrassing stares. Ignore.

Once Mass was over, I rushed out of the church, too embarrassed to even look at anyone. I practically ran to the closest alley I could find, and then leaned against the wall, placing my head in my hands. I sobbed, until I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, and saw myself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes. She was tall for a woman, with long blonde hair tied back, and pale skin. "Sir?" She asked, "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

I scoffed, how dare she ask me such a question! She must have noticed my disgust, because she instantly backtracked, "It's just that I saw you in church today, and you seem in desperate need of help. I-I have a home, and food, and medicine. I can care for you… if you are willing."

I snorted, "I don't need _your_ help. Thank you very much." Saying this much caused me to go into a fit of raspy coughs. My body shook violently.

The woman shook her head, "You are in no position to turn down my offer." She helped me up, and placed one of my arms across her shoulder, and held me up. She took me to her house, where she layed me on the bed.

Darkness once again came, and I felt a falling sensation. I saw a star.

**A/N: Soooo, I hope you liked this last chapter, because there are more to come. I probably won't update tomorrow because I have a golf game. WISH ME LUCK! So, please remember to review! ^_^**


	2. Stranger

**A/N: Yay! I finally get to update again after what? Nine months? Oooops! I'll try to be more faithful with my updates. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, please R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 2

_Ameline's POV_

The man did not wake for two days. Instead, he lay on the cot murmuring incoherently. Every once in awhile, I caught words like "Esmeralda" and "God." He didn't even seem to notice when I undressed him, bathed him gently with a warm cloth, and dressed him in cleaner clothing.

It was all I could do to keep my children, Adele, who was seven, and Turpin who was fourteen, from disturbing him. Turpin instantly feared for our safety. "Mother, we know nothing of him. How are we sure we can trust this stranger?"

"I like him!" Adele chirped, "He's nice!"

Turpin grimaced, "How do you know? He hasn't been concious since Mother brought him here!"

She shrugged, and said knowingly, "I can tell."

"Turpin, dear," I pleaded, "We can't leave him in the snow to die. He will stay here until he gets better, then he will leave. Does that suit you, my son?"

"Barely," he muttered. He ran a hand through his thick blonde hair, which sometimes fell into his eyes. Turpin looked away, "I think I will check on the guests." And with that, he left.

"Why is Turpin so angry, Mama?" Adele pondered with childlike innocence.

I leaned down and pinched her cheeks. "He misses Papa, my dear. He is now the man of the family. It is a very big responsibility for such a young man."

She paused, and seemed to be in deep thought. Then, she spoke up, "I miss Papa too, but it is not good to be mad all the time, is it Mama?"

"No, Adele, it is not."

"Do you miss him?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. "I do, Adele. I really do."

"Can I check on the stranger again Mama?" Adele asked after a long silence, tugging on my skirt.

I smiled sadly, "Okay, but do not disturb him. Only make sure he is okay. Tell me if there are any changes."

She giggled, "Thank you, Mama!" She ran off, and brushed past several disgruntled guests on the way out.

"You let that child run absolutely wild!" Mr. Jean, a guest exclaimed.

I smiled, "_Monseiur_, I try to tell her that, but she is a free spirit. She does what she wishes. I believe it's good for her. Ever since my husband-"

"Yes, I am aware of the tragedy. Please accept my condolences," he said dryly, "But how can a little lady run an inn all by herself? She needs a man to handle the business. That way she can teach her children some manners."

"_Monseiur_!"

"Here is the money. Thank you for the stay...It was exceptional." He handed me the money, then he and his friend left the inn without another word.

I sighed to myself, "He's right. I need more help around here. How can I manage an inn all by myself? Maybe I should sell-"

"Mama!" Adele came running down the stairs, her brown locks out of place and her face red, "Mama!"

"What is it Adele?" I asked, alarmed that something was wrong.

"It is the stranger! He is awake!"

I gasped, "Adele! Go to the kitchen and tell the cook to make something warm for him to eat! Then bring it up to the stranger. I will go check on him!"

"Okay, Mama. But be careful, he's really angry."

Angry? Why would he be angry? I wondered this as I ran up the stairs to greet my newest guest.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I'll totally update ASAP! The next chapter will actually have Frollo and Ameline in it! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	3. Broth

**A/N: Hey, I was expecting more reviews from the last chapter, but, oh well. I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 3

_Frollo's POV_

For what seemed like forever, I relived my last month in Paris. All of it. Everything was hot, like the fire that covered the city. Then I heard a loud slam in the distance, and a large and rather annoying force shake me. Then, a high-pitched tone permeated my ears.

"Mister! Mister! Wake up! Please! Stop being so sleepy!"

I groaned, and opened up my eyes ever so slightly to see a young girl with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and whose two front teeth were missing staring at me straight in my face. I screamed, shocked to see a- well, a _person_.

She gasped, and ran out of the room shouting, "Mama! Mama! The stranger is awake!"

I struggled to sit up in the bed, and yanked the covers off my body. I gazed openmouthed as I realized I was wearing a different outfit then when I was last awake.

"I must get out of here," I whispered to myself. I winced in pain as I took my feet off the bed and gently placed them on the wooden floor. I readied myself, and pushed. "Ah-aaa!" I promptly fell face-first on the floor.

"Oh!" The door opened, and I heard a pair of feet rush in, "Let me help you!"

A pair of hands reached under my arms, and with a grunt, I was lifted up and onto the edge of the bed. "Ugh," I mumbled, "There was...a little girl. She was yelling in my face."

I looked up and finally got a good look at my rescuer. She was in her thirties, with curly blonde hair, huge blue eyes, and thin lips. Her already huge eyes widened even more, "She-she was yelling?" Her eyes then narrowed, "Adele! I'm so sorry. I told her not to bother you. You know how children are, though. I'm Ameline. What is your name? If you feel well enough to tell me."

I couldn't use my real name. What if word came to the village of my sins? No, I had to use a fake name. "Claude Jehan."

"Claude? Well, that's a lovely name," Ameline pushed me on my back and pulled the covers up to my neck. "So, where are you from Claude?"

"That-that is private."

She paused before speaking again, "Okay, Claude. As you wish. Adele will be up soon with something warm for you to eat."

I shook my head and grimaced at the thought of food. "Thank you very much for your kindness, but I am not hungry."

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed, "A man has to eat. And it will make you feel better."

"No, thank you."

"Claude, you do not have a choice. You now reside in my inn, so you will eat my food. Regardless of your opinion," she placed her hands on her hips, smirking.

"I will not do it," I protested, "You will have to physically shove the food down my throat before I eat it voluntarily. I shan't do anything that I do not wish to do."

Just then, the little brat who woke me up ran into the room, sloshing broth on the floor. "Ooops! Sorry!"

"Adele, I have told you many times not to run," Ameline scolded, "It is not becoming of a lady, and you could hurt yourself or someone else."

"Sorry Mama," she pouted. Then, she saw me and perked up, "Yay! You are awake! I was afraid you would die when you first came here because you were very sick, but you did not! I am so happy! Did Mama tell you that I liked you when you first came in the door? I thought you were nice. Turpin said that he did not trust you, but I knew you were a good man. He's my older brother, you know. But Turpin said we couldn't tru-"

"Adele!" Ameline hissed, "That is enough! Claude here told me that you woke him up! Right after I told you otherwise! Apologize immediately to him!"

She hung her head, "I'm sorry, monsieur."

I merely grunted, as the smell of the broth made me sick to my stomach. I turned slightly green. Ameline must have noticed because she laughed softly. "Sorry, Claude, but you will have to eat, no matter how much you protest."

I growled, "How dare you-"

"Yes, yes. How dare _I_ save your life. How dare _I_ take you in. I have worked hard to keep you alive, and I intend to keep you that way. The least you can do is not let all my hard work go to waste." She grabbed a spoon, dipped it into the broth, and hold it up to my lips, "Now, just try one spoonful. Please."

I groaned, and sipped at the spoon, and swallowed the warm liquid. The warmth made me feel stronger, and I realized just how hungry I really was. I eagerly swallowed another spoonful, then another. Then another. Eventually, I took the spoon away from Ameline, and fed myself.

She smirked while Adele just watched me eat with an expression of childlike amusement. The older woman laughed, "See? I told you that it would make you feel better."

I realized that I had fallen right into her trap. I instantly put my spoon down, but it was too late. I had finished the entire bowl. I heard Ameline laugh.

I leaned back and just grunted.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! More to come! And more Ameline/Frollo interactions! Please remember to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	4. Employee?

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 4

_Ameline's POV_

Claude stayed bedridden for several days, resting and regaining his strength. Eventually, one night, with my assistance, he was strong enough to walk down the stairs. I sat him at the small table that resided in the middle of my main entrance. "Claude, it's about time you met the rest of the family."

Like always, he just grunted, so I continued, "This is my youngest daughter, Adele. But you've already met her. And that one there is my son Turpin." Turpin just grunted and jerked his head. I pointed to a stout woman with wild black hair and black eyes, "And she is Cook. We don't know her name. She's a mute, you see, but I'm sure you'll find her company enjoyable as she really is quite amiable."

He nodded, stood up, and winced in pain, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but, you see, I shall not be staying here."

"Then where will you go, _Monsieur_?" Adele asked, pulling on his sleeve.

He shrugged, a sneer curling at his lips, "Anywhere. Perhaps I can find sanctuary in a Cathedral. My heart and soul belong to God."

"As does mine," I said, "But, Claude, I can provide you with a good life here. You see, I need help running the inn. I-I can't do it by myself. I need more workers. All I have are Cook and Turpin. Adele isn't even old enough to do most of the chores. I intend to bring in more employees, starting with you."

"_Employees_?" He seemed offended by just the word, "You want me to _work_ for you? You, a simple peasant?"

"Hey!" Turpin yelled, pushing past me to face Claude, "Don't you dare talk to my mother like that! She saved your life, and how do you repay her? By calling her a _simple peasant_?"

"I-I-well," he stammered, but Turpin continued.

"And what are you, anyways? When you came here, you had no money. But my mother was kind enough to take you in, give you a room, and let you eat food for free! How can you call yourself a man of God when you do not even live by his words? If all you are going to do is insult us, then leave. Walk outside, and freeze to death. See how many other innkeepers will take you in! To them, you are just a poor beggar!"

Claude stared at him openmouthed, and plopped back onto the seat. Cook's face was twisted into an expression of shock. Adele looked at her big brother, her childlike eyes wide in amazement at her big brother. As for myself, my hand covered my mouth, and I struggled to say something.

Turpin grunted, "If you want to stay, you have to work. Otherwise go, leave. And don't come back." He promptly turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Claude must have realized that his mouth was wide open. He closed it, and turned to me and bowed his head ever-so-slightly, "Thank you for taking care of me. I-I will be up in my room if anyone needs me."

"So you will be staying?" Adele asked hopefully.

Claude looked at me for a long time with an expression somewhere between annoyance and submission, "I will start first thing in the morning."

"Yay!" she danced around the room, "Did you hear that, Cook? We have a new house guest!" Adele grabbed Cook's hands and led her in a jovial dance.

Cook nodded and smiled, and danced along with Adele, whom she's always adored. Finally, Adele spun herself dizzy and fell on her rear, bringing Cook down with her. Both of them were laughing, Adele's childlike giggles, and Cook's silent guffaws. I, too laughed with them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slightly amused expression on Claude's face. He must have caught me looking, because his eyes suddenly became blank.

Adele yawned loudly, her eyes drooping. I smiled, "I think someone's ready for bed."

"But I'm not sleepy," she protested, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are," I corrected her. I picked her up off of the floor, and kissed her cheek. "Cook, could you take Adele up to bed?"

She nodded, grabbed the little girl's hand, and led her up the stairs. "Goodnight, Mama," Adele said, blowing me a kiss, "Goodnight, _Monsieur_ Claude."

"Goodnight, love," I blew her a kiss back. Claude nodded sullenly.

Then, it was only the two of us. "Claude, I just want to let you know that you are a part of this family now. It would be nice if you could be a little...friendlier."

"I can assure you, Ameline," he said in a passionless tone, "That right now, I am as friendly as humanly possible. I can't get any kinder than this."

"Well, I'm sure you can muster up a little more kindness."

He stood up, "I think I will retire for the night."

I nodded, and as he headed towards the stairs I said, "Goodnight, Claude."

He paused at the foot of the stairs. Then he turned around, and gave me a curt nod before climbing up.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, it was a lot of fun to write! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, with an introduction to a new character who will join this odd little family. Please remember to leave a review on your way out, it encourages me to write more! ^_^**


	5. Horses and a Drunk Man

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter as much as I did! Please, please, PLEASE remember to R&R! I like to know how people feel about my story so that I can improve my writing. ^_^**

Chapter 5

_Frollo's POV_

Nothing is more infuriating than to me than someone telling me what to do. My first day of work was nothing but orders from Ameline, Turpin, the brat, and even the silent Cook.

"Claude, could you fill up the water basins, please?" Ameline asked, walking past me, carrying a bundle of blankets, "In case someone wants to bathe. For whatever reason."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at being given orders, but a dirty look from my boss sent me up to the rooms with a pitcher of water, knocking on doors, and asking guests if they wanted for bathing water. I was, of course, turned down. Who wanted to bathe in winter and risk catching cold?

Then, I walked downstairs, and went to the kitchen to have my morning meal. "Cook, can I-?"

She turned around, and brightened at my presence. She handed me a plate full of warm food. "Thank you," I said, getting ready to sit at the long wooden table that sat in the kitchen. However, Cook shook her head violently, handed me another plate. With a fork, she motioned upwards.

"You want me to take these to the guests?" I asked incredulously, "But I haven't-"

Cook nodded, and shoved me towards the door. "Fine, fine! I'm going!"

I walked up the stairs, and handed food to the two guests that were actually in the inn. I wondered to myself why everyone was rushing about if there so few people to serve. I handed the customers their food, the first one grunted and another looked at the food, grimaced, and said, "Get me some ale."

I descended the stairs, grumbling to myself about ungrateful people, when I ran into Turpin. "Claude," he said curtly, "Can you get Monsieur Dreu's horse ready? He will be leaving soon."

"But he just sent me down to get him some ale. Shouldn't he wait?"

He groaned, "It is none of your business. I will get the ale. Just get his horse ready. It's the brown stallion."

I sighed loudly, and when Turpin glared at me, I hurried back down the stairs and outside to the stables, which sat not too far from the inn. I walked in, and found the brown stallion as well as Adele.

"Oh, hello Monsieur Claude!" she exclaimed. I flinched at her high tempo, but she seemed not to notice. "I was feeding the horses."

I nodded, and started to get the horse ready, placing the saddle and reigns on it. Adele, however, wouldn't stop talking, "I named that horse Fleur, because it likes eating flowers."

"But it's a male."

"Men can be pretty too!" the brat said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Men aren't pretty, they are handsome. Besides, you should not name the horses."

"Why not?"

"Because you will get attached. And you will confuse it. This horse here already has a name," I said, leading the stallion outside.

"Oh," the brat said, "Did you ever have a horse Monsieur Claude?"

I paused, "Yes. A magnificent black stallion."

She nodded, "What was his name?"

"Snowball."

She giggled, then laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes, "What is so funny?"

"Yes, it is," she held her hands up to cover her mouth, "It's a black horse, but it's named after something white!"

"Your a clever one," I muttered, turning around towards the inn.

I jumped in shock to see Ameline, arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "A funny one, are you?"

"Ameline-"

"You have kept Monsieur Dreu waiting, Claude. It is never good to do so with a drunk man," she said, shaking her head slightly. "Please return his horse to him as fast as possible."

"Yes, Ameline," I gritted my teeth, and continued on to the front of the house.

Monsieur Dreu, with bloodshot eyes saw his horse and his face became vile, "Wha-Wha are ya doin' wi' ma horse?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. God, give me strength. "I am returning it to you, Monsieur."

"Oh." He struggled to comprehend this, "Then give it to me."

I thrust the reigns in his hands, "There. I hope you had a lovely stay, though I doubt you can remember most of it."

I turned on my heel, and found Ameline staring at me, "Ah! Ameline, would you stop doing that?" I clutched my chest in shock, and gasped for much-needed air.

She raised an eyebrow, then laughed, "I'm sorry Claude, but you deserved it. You really should be nicer to the guests."

"What guests?" I muttered to myself, "This place is practically empty!"

"Not for long," Ameline corrected. "Wait until spring, when traveling is easier. Then, this place will really be bustling!"

I groaned, "Then it would be too much work for five people to run!"

"Don't worry, Claude. I intend to hire more help. In fact, I am on my way to the church right now. Apparently, there's a thirteen year old orphan girl in need of a home and some food. I'm sure she would be willing to work for me." And with that, Ameline waved, and walked towards the church, "I should be back in a while. Until then, Turpin is in charge."

"But he hates me!" I protested.

She turned around and grinned sheepishly, "I know."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please remember to leave a review on your way out! The next chapter should be up shortly! ^_^**


	6. Newcomer and an Argument

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But I'm here now, and that's** **all that counts, right? Right? (long, awkward silence.) I'm sorry guys! On the plus side, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 6

_Ameline's POV_

I walked up the front stairs of the church, and walked in. The archdeacon of the church, Father Paul, was sitting with a young girl about twelve or thirteen. She had stringy brown hair, hollow cheeks, light brown eyes, and thin lips that were set in a thin, straight line.

I cleared my throat, and Father stood up, and approached me, "Ah, hello, Ameline. I was wondering when you would arrive."

"Is this the girl you were telling me about?" I asked, gesturing towards the child.

"Yes," he sighed, "Ameline, you should know something before you take her in."

"And what is that?"

His shoulders dropped and he frowned, "The girl- Helene's her name- her entire family has been lost to smallpox."

"Is she infected?"

"No, no. God has granted her with a miraculous immunity to the disease. She is the only one out of her family of eight to survive."

"Oh, my!" my hands automatically landed on my breast in sympathy, "The poor girl!"

"She cries herself to sleep everynight, and has frequent nightmares," he said, "But she is willling to work. Do you still wish to take her in?"

After a moment's pause, I nodded, "She needs a home, and perhaps my family and I can help her come to terms with losing her family."

He sighed, "If that is your wish." He turned around, and called out, "Helene, could you please come here, my child?"

With her head held down and hands clenched, the young girl walked up to us, "Yes, Father?"

"This, Helene, is Ameline. She will take you to your new family."

I bent over so that I could look her in the eye, "Hello, Helene. I am Ameline. I am so sorry to hear about your family." When she said nothing, only continued to stare at the ground, I spoke again, "I have a small daughter. Her name is Adele. She is very excited to meet you. A-And a son, Turpin. He is only a year or two older than you. And a new man named Claude Jehan. He's very...dour, but rest assured, you will learn to love him. Oh, and a cook! She doesn't speak, so everyone calls her Cook, and she really is an amazi-"

"Ameline?" the girl spoke up in a shaky voice, "Can we just go home? Please?"

I shared a look with the archdeacon, who just smiled at me. I squeezed her shoulders, "Of course we can. Follow me."

We left the church in silence, and made our way back to the inn in silence. I opened the door, and called everyone's names, "Adele! Cook! Turpin! Monsieur Claude! Please, come! We have a new guest!"

Adele ran in, holding Cook's hand, "Whee!"

Turpin walked in, a small smile on his face, "Is this she?"

"Yes, yes!" I said, beaming, "Lovely, isn't she?" I gripped Helene's shoulders affectionately, "Helene, my dear, this is my daughter Adele, my son Turpin, our master chef Cook, and...Where's Monsier Claude?"

Adele shrugged, "I dunno, Mama. I haven't seen him in an hour."

"Perhaps he is napping," Turpin grumbled, his eyes darkening, "All he did was complain. All. Day. Long."

Adele giggled, "Napping is for babies! I don't nap anymore!" Turning to Helene, she smiled, "I like you!"

Turpin rolled his eyes and smirked, "Adele, you like anyone."

"But I do like her," Adele whined, "She's nice!"

Helene smiled softly, "Why thank you, Adele." To Turpin, she said, "This child will never want of friends."

"You've got that right."

I cleared my throat, "If you'll excuse me, I will search for Monsieur Claude." I walked up the stairs to Claude's room, and rapped lightly on the door, "Monseiur, would you like to meet our newest houseguest?"

Claude opened the door a crack and frowned, "As much joy as that would bring me, I must decline. You see, I must return to my nightly prayer, and it is best executed undisturbed. Good night."

"No," I jammed my foot in the doorway, "Surely the Lord will forgive you if you befriend a poor orphan girl for two minutes."

"I am afraid I cannot wait."

"Whyever not?"

"I must pray at the exact time everyday. Otherwise-"

"Don't give me such foolish responses!" I was turning red. He wasn't doing this in the name of the Lord, he was doing it to be spiteful.

Claude bared his teeth in anger, "Don't you understand? I need-"

"It's all about you, isn't it?" I said, clenching and unclenching my fists. "Where do you come from where you are pampered everyday? Surely you can return there, for it will not happen here! If you wish to stay under this roof, you must work like the rest of us, and love like the rest of us. Otherwise, if such a lifestyle doesn't suit you, then you are more than welcome to leave."

"Maybe I will."

I had surely expected him to give in. My shoulders sagged, "Then you will recieve your last pay tomorrow morning."

"Fine," he straightened his shirt, which, coincidentally, had belonged to my late husband.

Seeing this...vile man wear the shirt of my dead spouse sent a pain through my heart. I looked down towards the ground and turned around to join the rest...my family. "Good night, Monseiur Claude. I wish you the best."

From behind me, his almost sinister voice said, "Goodnight, Madame Ameline. And thank you."

**A/N: Sorry for the wierdness of this chapter. I'm a little rusty. Hopefully the next one will be better! Please remember to keep an eye open for the next chapter, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! ^_^**


	7. Midnight Hugs and a Change of Heart

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack! I'm probably a little rusty, so please go easy on me! Please remember to R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 7:

_Claude's POV_

I leaned against my bedroom door and sighed angrily. Why was this woman so aggravating? Why did she insist on making me do things? She was a bossy know-it-all, who did not seem to want to control her children, and does not know how to be submissive when around men.

Somehow, she reminded me of La Esmeralda. The Temptress. Headstrong, beautiful, powerful.

I instantly backtracked. I did _not_ think of her like that. Most certainly not. She was irritating and bossy and passive aggressive.

And alone and scared and raising two children and running a business.

And probably stressed out.

I ran my hand over my face. Perhaps I had been passive aggressive as well. Not wanting to come out and greet the new guest. Ameline just makes me _so_ angry sometimes.

I started when I heard a soft knock on my door. How long had it been? Two, three hours? I cautiously opened it, and inwardly groaned when I saw it was the Brat. "What do you want? It's late!"

She stood there, hands behind her back and looked up at me, "Monseuir Claude, why are you mad at maman?"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was, you see, but Helene is a heavy sleeper and maman didn't want to go to sleep, she's out walking somewhere. She looked sad."

"Your mother and I disagree on a lot of things. No matter, I am leaving first thing in the morning," I replied curtly.

I most certainly did not expect the sob that came from Adele's throat, the tears that instantly streamed down her cheeks, or the hug she gave me. "Please, Monseiur, do not go! We-We just became a family! I will miss you!"

I stood there, not knowing what to do with the hysterical child whose arms were wrapped around me. I cleared my throat and patted her on the head, "There, there." What could I say? Frankly the physical contact made me uncomfortable. How could I make this child release me? "I-I shall not leave without saying goodbye."

It worked. She took her arms off me, stepped back, and looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes. Adele sniffled, "Promise?"

I sighed, "Yes, Adele. I promise."

"Yay!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Ssshhh! Child, do you wish to wake every person in the inn?"

"Ooops!" The Brat covered her mouth and giggled.

"Will you go to bed now?"

She nodded and yawned, rubbing her eyes gently. "Can you walk me?"

Before I could answer, she gripped my hand, and dragged me three doors down the hall. I frowned, but submitted without protest. When we reached the door to her room, I released my hand from her tight grip. "Okay, Bra... I mean, Adele. Goodnight. I shall see you in the morning."

Once again, without warning, she threw her arms around my waist, "Goodnight, Monseiur Claude. Sweet dreams."

Taken by surprise again, I ruefully returned the embrace this time. "Goodnight, Adele. May the Lord bless your dreams and forgive your sins."

The child giggled and, with one last look at me, retreated to her room.

I sighed, and rubbed my temple with my index and middle finger in frustration. "What is wrong with me?"

"What? Never cared for anyone but yourself?"

I whirled around and found myself face-to-face with Ameline, "Gah! Would you stop doing that?"

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards, amused. But she instantly turned serious, "Claude, can I please speak with you?"

"Ah, well...," I cleared my throat, "it's not like I have anything better to do." I wondered if she noticed my sarcasm.

Apparently, she did not, and started down the stairs, "We shan't be bothered in the kitchen. I'll even get you some ale."

"Do you have wine?" I licked my lips, and followed her downstairs. I missed the taste of fine liquor as well as the sense of refinement and entitlement that came with it.

Ameline paused at the foot of the stairs, and seemed to tense up. She seemed to be having a sort of inner conflict with herself, but I could not be sure because her back was facing me, her arms tightly crossed. "Yes," she replied quietly, after some thought, "But only one glass, and you must promise to listen to what I have to say, with no interruptions. What do you say, Claude?"

I raised an eyebrow. While the offer was tempting, I was hesitant. What could she possibly say to _me_ that would be so important? "Why? What must you tell me that requires such things as my total attention and bribery?" I followed her the rest of the way down the stairs, until I was one step behind her. I silently noticed the blond curls that fell to her shoulders, and wondered how soft they were if I should touch them.

Ameline turned around, and stared up and me, her warm breath gently tickling the underside of my chin and neck, and her big blue eyes were searching mine. Finally, she said softly, "I need you to understand me, Monseiur Claude. And I hope to understand you someday. I-I don't want you to leave. I want us to be friends."

This was a shock. Ameline had never been this open with me, and as I suspect, her children as well, before. So why now? "Why me? Why not talk to Turpin or Adele or Helene, or even Cook?"

Another pause, and Ameline looked down at her feet, seeming embarrassed. "You...You intrigue me, Claude. I-I'm normally really good at reading others, understanding them. But with you, nothing."

"Good. It's better that way." I couldn't help it, the words slipped out. I didn't want people to know about how I was in Paris. I would be caught, and executed, or tortured even. And something else. This _nagging_ feeling that I didn't want to disappoint Ameline. Or frighten her. Perhaps it wasn't so bad at the inn.

The blonde looked as if she wanted to question me about my previous comment, but said nothing. Instead, she whispered, "Please, Claude. Listen, for once. I beg you."

I could not refuse her this time. After the kindness she has shown me, how could I refuse her simple request? "Okay, Ameline. Lead the way."

She looked at me, smiled, and led me to the kitchen.

**A/N: Okay, sorry this kinda sucked! I'm a little rusty, and I've been so busy with school and AP and Filipino club and golf. I hope to update soon though! ^_^**


	8. Wine and a Compromise

**A/N: Hey! It's me again with another update, because it's the least I can do after abandoning you guys for so long! Anyways, please R&R! ^_^**

Chapter 8

_Ameline's POV_

"That should be enough," I said, filling up his glass halfway, corking the bottle, and placing it in the top cupboard, so Adele couldn't get to it later. I turned around, and saw Claude staring at me, his face dimly glowing in the light of the small candle I had lit on the table. one eyebrow raised at the meager amount I gave him. "It was Lucas's special wine," I explained apologetically, "We drank it at our wedding, when Turpin was born, and when Adele was born." I sat down across the table from him.

"Ah," he took a small sip, "It's good. I take it that Lucas was your husband?"

"Yes."

"When did he die?"

I sighed, and looked down at the rough and splintered wood of the table. "About three years ago."

"Ah."

"It's hard, Claude. Being a widow, running this inn, and taking care of two children. Cook's great help, but... but it's not the same."

He stared at me, studying my face, "How did he die?"

I felt my throat constrict, "It...It was a rainstorm. There was a leak in the roof, and Lucas... he wanted to help. When the rain, stopped, he got his ladder, and climbed up to fix it. Well, there was mud, and the roof was slippery from the mud. The ladder slipped, and he fell, and hit his head. Hard. Three days later, he was gone." I felt tears trickling down my face, but I didn't wipe them. "Adele was too young to really remember, but Turpin was out there with his father. Only eleven and he saw his father die."

"My condolences," he said simply.

"Claude... I want you here. My children need a father figure. Turpin needs a man to look up to."

He choked on his wine, "Me? Turpin hates me! And I am not good with children... Trust me."

"I know you come from some sort of rank or nobility. The main reason I want you here is because I cannot read or write well, and my arithmetic is horrendous as well. I need your help to balance checkbooks and keep records."

"Me? Nobility? Where would you get that idea?"

"I am not a fool, Claude. Why else would you be so averse to physical labor and being told what to do?" When Claude remained silent, I continued, "I am not going to ask you to reveal yourself. But I need your help. Please, Claude, stay. If I can't keep up with records and taxes and money, I may lose this inn. Then what will I do? I have no husband, no prospects, and two children to feed."

"How long?"

"Well, I was thinking you could teach me an hour a day, and in three years, when Turpin is married, you will be allowed to leave and never look back."

"Three _years_?"

"Yes. By then I should be proficient in reading and writing, and Turpin's wife could help out in the inn, and when he has his family, it would be even more help."

He seemed to ponder my offer, and finished off his wine with a polite sip. "Fine. But in three years, I will leave. I promise that."

"That is completely fine with me," I replied, allowing myself to smile a little. "Thank you, Claude. When do lessons start?"

"Tomorrow night. Promptly after dinner."

"Claude, I can't thank you enough." I reached out across the table, and took his hand in mine. They were pale white, wrinkled, and had very long fingers. He stiffened, but I didn't release my grip. He needed to see how grateful I was.

Plus, if he was living with my family, he would have to get used to how affectionate we are. Better late than never.

Finally, his muscles relaxed, and he even returned some of the affection by giving my hand a quick squeeze. "You are welcome."

We sat like that for who knows how long, either sizing each other up, or trying to figure each other out. Finally, I asked, "How old are you?"

"Thirty six."

"Really? You don't look thirty six," I said, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes, "_Yes_, I am thirty six. Thank you for being so polite about it."

"Forgive me, I-"

"No need, I know it's hard to believe."

"What caused you to age so?"

Claude's face seemed to twitch, as well as his hand, which still grasped mine. "I should be getting to bed. It is late." He got up suddenly, his hand tearing away from mine, "Goodnight...er, moring I guess." With that, he quickly ascended the stairs, and I heard a door close shut not long after that.

A soft light entered the room as dawn began to break, and as the light of the candle slowly flickered out, I whispered, more to myself than anyone, "Goodnight, Claude."

**A/N: I hope you liked this quick update, I seriously hope to update soon! In the meantime, please, please, PLEASE remember to review on your way out. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. ^_^**


End file.
